In my dreams
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: (Slight AU) Zabuza was a fierce man who could strike fear in the hearts on anyone who stood before him. From his height to the way he seemed to growl out his words, nothing about him was comforting- soft in any way. Nothing. Yet, she still smiled at him. She looked him straight in the eye, and that soft quirk of her lips never failed to appear.


Zabuza was a fierce man who could strike fear in the hearts on anyone who stood before him. From his height to the way he seemed to growl out his words, nothing about him was comforting- soft in any way.

_Nothing._

Yet, she _still_ smiled at him.

She looked him straight in the eye, and that soft quirk of her lips never failed to appear.

Maybe it was a subconscious yearning, maybe it was just his way of making peace with himself, but for as long as he could remember, the pink haired woman had appeared in his dreams.

Night after night, year after year- she'd always be there to greet him with words that seemed to soothe his very soul.

No matter how gruff and violent he became in life, no matter how much he'd lose his temper and try to push her away in silent fear…

She always stayed.

She _never_ left him.

From early childhood to his teenage years, she nurtured him, taught him and gave him the kindness he so desperately craved.

When he hit his teenage years though…something changed.

He began to notice things, notice _her_ in in different way.

The way her vest clung to her modest curves, the way her short pink hair ruffled in the fake wind his mind produced.

Even the way her oh so soft looking lips seemed to beg for his own.

He ignored these feelings though, too busy planning and too embarrassed to bring it up.

A young man now, Zabuza quickly found himself towering over the pinkette, her pouting form making his cold heart beat loudly in his ears. He informed her of his life, giving her day by day updates and finally finding himself able to relax as she seemed to glide glowing green hands over his tense back and shoulders.

No matter how odd and how suspicious he was of who _she_ was and how her techniques seemed to actually affect his body, Zabuza turned a blind eye.

If she'd wanted to do something, she'd have done so by now.

_He trusted her._

More time passed, and Zabuza finally seemed to realize that he'd yet to so much as learn her name. Stupid really, but he'd always deemed her a figment of his imagination until not a year ago when she seemed to heal his wounds as he fought for his life.

The green glow and chakra that flowed through his body during that battle was undoubtedly hers, and he couldn't find it in himself to be angry at her.

And then, the night after he confided his position in the upcoming coup to her, he found her in tears.

Tears of anger, tears of hopelessness and pain.

And plead all he might, all he got from her was a simple:

"I'm sorry…I have to go soon."

_Soon._

That was _always_ her answer when he asked for details.

Weeks passed, and no matter how tight he held her against him inside his mind, he could feel her slipping away.

With each night, she'd grow a little more pale, a little more transparent and sad.

That didn't stop him from trying to make her stay though.

He'd pleaded with her, _begged_ her to stay, only to be told it wasn't by her choice.

He'd become angry and ignored her, only to find himself holding her tight after spending a few days trying to wrap his mind around the impossible.

And at last, he'd just succumb to denial.

Denial that she was leaving.

Because she'd _always_ been there for him.

His private mentor, his best friend, _his first and only love_.

Not that _she_ knew that.

At last though, the night came.

As he found his eyes slipping closed beside her, he felt her small hands cup his cheeks lightly. Soft lips hovered above his own, and before he could process anything more- they lightly pressed against his.

Softer, sweeter than he'd ever imagined.

And gone _much_ too soon.

"_Sakura….Sakura Haruno."_

"What?" He struggled out, fighting off the urge to awaken as much as he could.

It was no use though, it always won.

"_My name. I'm going to miss you, but this isn't really a goodbye, I promise we'll meet again. It may not be the same, but I'll remember eventually."_

He was gone before he could even respond, and the next night he retreated to his dreams…

He didn't wake up in that strange mindscape.

He didn't see her small house and open field.

He didn't see her smile.

_She was gone._

Watching his target stagger along with the group of Konoha nin, Zabuza found himself frowning in distaste as the fog thickened around him.

His focus had been on the jounin from the very beginning, and he hadn't even bothered to take a glance at the children. He could take them all out without a problem, Kakashi though…_he_ was the issue here.

The bridge builder, his target, gave a rather loud laugh, only to be hushed by-

_Pink hair._

_An all too familiar voice- albeit younger._

_And green eyes he'd never forget._

"Ne, Sakura-chan, lighten up a little, we're almost there anyway."

"Shut UP Naruto."

…_Sakura? A relative of hers?_

"_LET ME GO!"_

"Zabuza, release her, this is between you and me!"

The tall, dark haired man didn't say a word as he held the pink haired child out before him, her arms most likely bruising as he examined her silently, eyes roaming her face as he took in every feature he could.

Yes, she looked so much like here.

"SAKURA!"

"You…what's your last name girl."

She was silent, glaring up at him with such anger it brought a grin to his hidden mouth.

Yes, definitely related to his lost love.

"Haruno, her last name is Haruno. She's from no clan Zabuza, you have no quarrel with her." Her sensei called, obviously trying his best to figure out a way to get to the girl safely.

"Haruno. Do you have an older sister? Does your mother have pink hair like yours, a cousin perhaps?"

He'd searched for years…years to find her, to find some clue as to where she may be.

As to why she'd left.

"I-I'm an only child…please let me go…" She forced out, tears beginning to gather in her eyes as she whimpered softly.

He found his grip loosening in reflex, his eyes softening slightly as she squirmed and seemed to silently plead with him.

"And your mother?"

"Blond…she's blond. I'm the only one with pink hair in my family besides my father."

No…no that wasn't right.

The Sakura he remembered definitely had pink hair, and her forehead was just as-

No.

No…it couldn't be.

_That wasn't possible._


End file.
